Life Is Good
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Porque la vida se trata de momentos, momentos que se deben disfrutar al máximo. Colección de mini historias. - Segunda historia: First Time, lo que piensan un chico y una chica que aún no han perdido su virginidad. GaaMatsu.
1. El Repartidor Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues esta historia será un poco rara, es una serie de mini historias que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo, cada una con una pareja central. Obviamente por la clasificación ya saben que es lemon, pero eso se quedará para la segunda parte, serán dos capítulos por historia ^^**

**Bueno, espero que les guste esta extraña colección de historias que se me han ocurrido.**

**Xxxx**

Primera historia: El Repartidor.

Pareja: NaruHina.

—¡No eres más que un bastardo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Pero ya verás cuando te agarre desgraciado! – Gritaba como una verdadera energúmena del coraje aquella peli rosa mujer, mientras lanzaba un montón de ropas a la calle por la ventana del segundo piso de su casa —. ¡No te quiero volver a ver o te mataré, a ti y a tu amante los mataré!

—¡Cálmate Sakura, vamos a charlar! – Gritó el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mientras que tomaba la ropa que caía y caía al suelo con una mano, ya que la otra estaba muy ocupada cubriendo sus partes íntimas, pues el chico en cuestión se encontraba completamente desnudo y algunas vecinas le veían y gritaban cosas como "¡Que desvergonzado" mientras un par de niños lo grababan todo en video por sus celulares, al igual que a la bella chica que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡No me dijiste que eras casado Naruto! – Reclamó la joven de ojos perla, totalmente furiosa y cubriendo como podía su desnudez. Naruto sólo la miró apenado y tratando de explicarle las cosas.

¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

El rubio aún podía recordar el principio de esta extraña situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_¿Cómo? ¿Cambiar la ruta? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a la ruta de siempre, como para venir a cambiarla ahora._

_Su jefe, un hombre de cabello platinado y mirada despreocupada, que además cubría la mitad de su rostro con un tapabocas, le miró desinteresadamente._

—_No rezongues y haz bien tu trabajo que para eso te pago – Le respondió entregándole una especie de mapa —. Esta es tu nueva ruta y la lista de clientes a quienes debes entregar el diario está aquí – Señaló pasándole una lista de nombres. Naruto la leyó sin mucho interés y sin decir una palabra partió hacia su bicicleta, dejando todos los diarios sobre la canasta trasera._

_Ese era él, un simple repartidor de diarios que había fracasado en entrar a la universidad y que ahora sólo podía conformarse con un trabajo mediocre, pero no se quejaba, al menos la vida le había recompensado con una bella esposa, la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado desde pequeño y la cual, a estas alturas lo tenía bastante estresado._

—_Sólo espero que hoy no me reclame por llegar tarde, con esta nueva ruta me perderé un poco – Se dijo el rubio cansinamente, pues no soportaría otra vez los gritos de su mujer._

_Llevaba más de un año casado con Sakura Haruno, lo que al principio había sido hermoso, como un cuento de hadas, pero pronto se volvió una verdadera pesadilla pues el carácter de Sakura era cada día peor, siempre reclamando por todo, sobre todo por el poco dinero que había siempre en la casa ¡Pero ella ni siquiera trabajaba para ganar algo! El sueldo de Naruto en pocas palabras era una mierda, su jefe Kakashi era un desalmado que apenas le daba unas migajas de todo lo que ganaban en esa empresa y eso que lo conocía desde hace años._

_Lo bueno era que ya no vería más a la vieja loca de Tsunade de su antigua ruta, pues esa mujer siempre estaba de mal humor y no le gustaba entregarle el diario, aunque debía admitir que para su edad estaba como quería._

—_Rayos… ¿Dónde se supone que es esto? – Se preguntó el rubio viendo el mapa que traía consigo, mientras se detenía en una esquina para divisar mejor todas las casas —. Mmm, mansión Hyûga… ¡Ahí! – Exclamó al reconocer su destino._

_Pedaleó hasta ese lugar sin mucho apuro y tocó el timbre. Realmente no entendía por que Kiba había renunciado a esa ruta, pues tenía una vista bastante bonita._

—_¿Quién es? – Le contestaron por el intercomunicador, el cual Naruto miró divertido, pues nunca había visto uno de esos._

—_Soy el repartidor – Respondió sonriente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, así que él tomó el diario y unas cuantas revistas que debía entregar e ingresó a la mansión. Se quedó maravillado con sólo el patio delantero, el cual era enorme y la mansión en cuestión quedaba varios metros adelante._

_Parecía una jungla, estaba lleno de árboles y flores muy hermosas, también un par de perros de lo más finos jugaban y corrían por el césped. En verdad aquellas personas eran de las que lo tenían todo._

—_Que casota, si yo tuviera algo así seguro Sakura sería toda dulce – Se dijo con una sonrisa, imaginando que algo así sería totalmente imposible._

_Llegó finalmente hasta la puerta, golpeando tres veces para luego esperar a que alguien le abriera. Estaba tan distraído apreciando todo el lugar que no notó que alguien quitaba el seguro. La puerta se abrió y el rubio miró a esa persona._

—_¡Mucho gus…! – Antes de terminar su frase recibió un fuerte puñetazo en plena nariz, lo que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, tirando todas las cosas que traía consigo, las que quedaron desparramadas por el suelo._

—_¡Eso es por acosar a mi prima maldito repartidor pervertido! – Gritó aquel joven de cabellera castaña y ojos aperlados, el cual se mostraba furioso. Detrás de él apareció una chica desesperada._

—_Te dije que no lo golpearas Neji Nii-san – Reprochó la joven de larga cabellera negro azulada, con un hermoso par de ojos perlas como dos lunas, la cual tenía un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría y que Naruto notó a pesar de su estado de semi-inconsciencia. Ella le miró tirado en el suelo, exaltándose al instante —. ¡Cielos, él no es el que me acosa!_

—_¿Eh? – Se preguntó aquel joven llamado Neji mientras la miraba confundido. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ella puso un pedazo de carne cruda sobre su rostro, el cual se encontraba hinchado. Soltó un pequeño quejido mientras se acomodaba en la silla._

—_D-duele mucho – Se quejó Naruto mirando a la hermosa joven que tenía en frente de él, la cual le miraba con profunda vergüenza por lo que había hecho su primo al tratar de defenderla, jamás pensó que Neji le haría algo así a un pobre chico que no tenía la culpa de nada._

—_Lo siento mucho, mi primo a veces es muy impulsivo – Se disculpó nuevamente la joven, sonriendo de una forma que hizo sonrojar al rubio, y que varias partes de su cuerpo temblaran levemente, pues nunca nadie le había sonreído así._

—_No se preocupe señorita, entiendo que su primo la haya querido defender – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero al hacerlo instantáneamente le dolió toda la cara —. Y vaya que la defiende bien, me golpeó muy fuerte._

—_Es que es cinturón negro – Dijo la joven de ojos perla volviendo a sonreír —. Igual usted no tenía nada que ver en esto, fue todo por culpa de Kiba Inuzuka, es que ese sujeto se la pasaba acosándome y mi primo pensó que usted era él._

—_Pues no creo que nos parezcamos mucho, pero bueno, fue sólo un accidente – Naruto nuevamente trató de reír, aunque le costaba un mundo pues la cara en serio le dolía, pero le daba consuelo que una chica tan hermosa como ella lo estuviese curando —. Por cierto, señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre? Es que… quisiera saber el nombre de la persona por la cual fui golpeado._

—_Soy Hinata Hyûga, mucho gusto – Respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras extendía su mano hacia Naruto, el cual la estrechó y luego la besó caballerosamente, causando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven aumentara._

—_El gusto es mío, Naruto Uzumaki para servirle – Dijo el rubio tratando de sonreír una vez más, ya que aunque le doliera esa hermosa chica se lo merecía._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se movió de debajo de la ventana cuando Sakura le comenzó a arrojar cosas pesadas, como discos y aparatos electrónicos que evidentemente le podrían hacer algún daño.

—¡Vete, vete ya Naruto! – Le gritaba la peli rosa con aura asesina, mientras que Hinata a su lado sólo tomaba algunas de las ropas del suelo para poder vestirse, ya que el grupo de niños la estaba filmando desnuda.

—¡Pero Sakura, déjame explicarte! – Seguía Naruto, que pronto recibió el golpe de un celular en plena cabeza, por lo que cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? – Le preguntó Hinata que ahora lucía una linda camisa celeste que era de él, la cual la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. Naruto miró a su esposa y a la joven que estaba a su lado, una mirándolo con odio y la otra con preocupación, hasta que finalmente posó sus ojos en los niños que se reían de ellos y los vecinos alarmados, mientras que notaba como se acercaba la policía a detener semejante escándalo.

—Esto es todo, me divorciaré – Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

—¡Naruto! – Exclamaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_¡¿Pero que demonios te pasó? – Se reía a todo pulmón un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, el cual tenía dos extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas. Se había puesto así luego de ver la cara hinchada de su pobre amigo rubio, el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada._

—_Cállate, esto sucedió por tu culpa, el primo de Hinata Hyûga te mandó un recado, dijo que la próxima vez que te viera te iba a matar._

_El cuerpo de Kiba se tensó por completo al oír tal afirmación, pues exactamente por eso había dejado aquella ruta, si seguía en ella Neji Hyûga lo iba a matar, todo por robarle un besito a Hinata y por decirle que estaba preciosa._

—_Bueno, al menos lo he dejado justo a tiempo – Se dijo aliviado, seguro de que jamás volvería por allí, y lo mejor era que Naruto había recibido el castigo en lugar de él, por lo que ese día Naruto no le quería ni dirigir la palabra, estaba muy molesto._

—_Agradece que no tengo ánimos para golpearle, peor ya verás, un día de estos me la cobraré como se debe – Amenazó Naruto, para después salir de aquel lugar, dejando solo a Kiba._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Debía admitir que al final las cosas no habían resultado tan mal, había conocido a una joven hermosas y después de dos semanas se había vuelto un agrado ir a dejarle la correspondencia a Hinata Hyûga, ella cada día lucía más bella, tanto que con ese cuerpo y esa carita de ángel lo tentaba a cometer locuras._

_Esa tarde llegó a su casa imaginando como sería recorrer con sus manos cada curva del delicado cuerpo de Hinata, estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que no notó cuando una almohada dio contra su cara, sacándolo de su ensoñación._

—_¡¿En que narices estás pensando, Naruto? – Y ahí estaba esa molesta voz otra vez, la voz de su esposa, su __adorada__ esposa._

—_¿Por qué me has golpeado Sakura? – Reclamó fastidiado y con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que hacía todo el día era trabajar para pagarle sus costosos caprichos y aún así ella se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba pensando y descansando tranquilamente ¿Pero que clase de esposa era esa? Además, no le hacía ni la comida, Naruto siempre debía comer afuera o cocinarse él mismo, porque Sakura se podía romper las uñas o algo así._

—_Porque traías una cara de imbécil que no puedo soportar, será mejor que te pongas a hacer algo en lugar de estar vagueando – Sakura tomó una escoba y la restregó frente al rostro del rubio —. Toma, barre la casa que está sucia._

—_¿Y por que no lo haces tú? Eres la mujer._

—_¡Que barras ahora mismo! – Ordenó la rosada en tono demandante. Naruto tembló por completo y se puso de pie como un rayo, tomando la escoba con una de sus manos —. ¡Y que quede bien limpio!_

—_Mande – Respondió de mala gana su marido. Una venita se formó en la frente de la chica y en menos de dos segundos, Naruto tenía un ojo morado._

_Que difícil era aquello, a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué se casó con esa mujer tan mandona y pesada? Era cierto, estaba enamorado, pero… sinceramente ella ya le había hartado, él estaba enamorado, lo estaba antes, pero ya no._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Vamos Naruto, resiste! – Le gritaba la bella Hinata cerca del rostro, mirándola con sus enormes ojos perlados mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor se removía, como si fuese dentro de un automóvil a toda velocidad. La observó más detenidamente, lucía en verdad esplendorosa con su camisa favorita puesta de vestido, le daban unas ganas de repetir lo que hacían antes de que Sakura llegara.

Estaba aturdido, pero notó que se encontraba sobre una camilla, dentro de una ambulancia.

—Gracias a Dios Naruto, estaba tan asustada – Dijo la joven de ojos perlados con alivio, cuando de pronto fue bruscamente empujada y sacada del lugar por un manotazo de Sakura, quien ocupó ese puesto al lado del rubio.

—Salte, es mi marido perra – Le recordó, volteando a ver luego al joven ojiazul con cara de arrepentimiento y dulzura a la vez, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto —. Naruto, lo siento mucho por lo que te hice, pero vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

—¡Déjame verlo, él ya me dijo que no te quiere! – Ahora fue Hinata la que se encargó de dar un empujón a Sakura, sacándola de en medio.

—¡Todavía estamos casados, roba maridos! – Exclamó la rosada, volviendo a empujar a Hinata para moverla del lado de Naruto. De un momento a otro eso se había convertido en una pelea entre las dos mujeres, que no estaban interesadas en si incomodaban o no al enfermo, simplemente se daban de golpes como locas, agarrándose de los cabellos y repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Él es mío!"

Naruto resolvió simplemente soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos, rogando por que llegaran pronto al hospital, presentía que no sería el único en ser atendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se cumplían exactamente tres semanas desde que Naruto circulaba por la nueva ruta. De vez en cuando se pasaba a molestar a los perros de la mansión Uchiha, eran unos perros muy pesados y gruñones, se parecían al tal Sasuke._

—_Jejeje, perros tontos – Se rió el rubio mientras se alejaba de esa mansión, pues ahora se dirigía a la que tanto le gustaba visitar, el destino favorito de su ruta; la mansión Hyûga._

_Vería a la dulce Hinata, hermosa, perfecta, con esos ojos perlados tan transparentes y esos labios tan deseables, que le provocaba besar como un loco demente._

—_Oh, Hinata Hyûga es una diosa, nada que ver con la bruja de Sakura, ojalá la hubiera conocido de antes – Sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento estaba babeando como un idiota, chocó contra el muro de la mansión Hyûga, golpeándose en la nariz con los ladrillos —. Auch, eso ha dolido._

_Se sobó un par de veces, ya se estaba pasando de pervertido, pero es que Hinata lo ponía a mil, de sólo pensar en las cosas que podía hacerle se le subía la sangre a la cabeza como nunca antes._

_Después de componerse de su lapsus, se dedicó a tocar el timbre de la enorme construcción, esperando a que saliera la hermosa joven a abrirle la puerta para recibir –como siempre- el diario y luego darle las gracias y mostrarle esa hermosa sonrisa. Desgraciadamente eso era todo lo que podía obtener de ella, una señorita de su clase no se fijaría en alguien tan corriente como él._

_Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a esa persona que lo traía –literalmente- de cabeza._

—_Oh, buenos días Naruto – Saludó amablemente la joven, con esa sonrisa que ponía a Naruto como un estúpido admirando su belleza._

—_¡B-buenos días, Hinata-san! – Habló rígido, como si se tratara de una estatua y no de una persona, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a la joven, que reía elegantemente, haciendo sonrojar al chico —. Eh, aquí está el periódico de hoy, etto… hasta mañana._

—_Espera, Naruto – El llamado de esa suave y melodiosa voz fue como un canto de los ángeles, antes de que ella terminara de hablar ya Naruto se había plantado frente a su persona nuevamente, aún pareciendo estatua —. Esto… - La joven bajó la mirada, mostrando sus pómulos levemente sonrojados, viéndose adorable —. Me preguntaba si tú, tendrás algún amigo que sea fontanero o algo así, lo que pasa es que mi baño no está funcionando muy bien y no me gusta usar los otros de la casa, es algo muy personal…_

_Naruto se le quedó mirando embobado, como si todo lo que dijera no tuviera la menor importancia, sólo podía prestar atención al movimiento de sus labios al hablar, hipnotizándose con ellos._

—_¿Tú sabes arreglar tuberías?_

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos bajaron instintivamente hacia las dos poderosas razones que distinguían a Hinata como una hermosa mujer. _

—_¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que tú me puedes ayudar – Antes de que Naruto cayera en cuenta de qué era lo que había aceptado, fue jalado del brazo por la ojiperla y llevado hacia el interior de la mansión. No tuvo reparos en admirarlo todo con disimulo, hasta que se detuvieron en cierto lugar que le hizo latir el corazón de nueva cuenta, se trataba de la habitación de la chica, un lugar acogedor y elegante ¡Su cuarto!_

_La chica se volteó sonriente, señalando con su dedo índice el baño de su habitación._

—_Es por allá, creo que la bañera está tapada ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?_

—_¿Eh? – Finalmente el rubio se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había aceptado ¡Maldito idiota! Él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo realizar trabajos de fontanería ¿Y ahora qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué había aceptado venir porque era un pervertido? Oh, claro que no, todo menos recibir un nuevo golpe de parte de Neji Hyûga por acosador._

_Todo menos eso._

—_C-claro Hinata-san, yo enseguida veré que tiene tu bañera, nada más, déjame quitarme todo esto de encima._

_De pronto todo se volvió como una de esas películas porno en las que los actores se desvisten haciendo un baile sexy. Naruto se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de su uniforme, seguido de su camiseta –supuestamente para que no se mojara-, siendo observado todo el tiempo por la atenta mirada de la joven Hyûga, que se había quedado hipnotizada al apreciar el tostado color de piel de su torso desnudo, sus pectorales bien formados, su abdomen de lavadero. Para ser un simple repartidor del periódico, Naruto Uzumaki no estaba nada mal._

_Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¡Había mirado lascivamente a un hombre! Si su padre se llegase a enterar esta era la hora que la regresaba al colegio de monjas por "pecadora". Oh sí, Hinata Hyûga era una joven recatada, educada y sofisticada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, escondía un enorme secreto, su gusto insano por los hombres como Naruto, aunque siempre los veía sólo en revistas o la televisión, tener una vista así, frente a ella, era impresionante._

—_Bueno, iré a ver el problema – El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se metió al baño ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser arreglar una bañera? Ni que fuera un combate a muerte, sin embargo nada más estar ahí un solo y miserable minuto, el agua de ese lugar comenzó a salir a chorros, mojándolo a él y a la fémina, que gritaba como una loca —. ¡Rayos, enseguida lo arreglo! – Gritaba desesperado, pero entre más intentaba peor le salían las cosas, el agua saltaba aún más._

—_¡Naruto, haz algo! – Exclamó Hinata tratando de acercarse, pero al hacerlo sus pies se resbalaron con el agua del suelo. El ojiazul, en su intento por atraparla e impedir que se fuera a dar un duro golpe contra el piso, la atrapó entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, haciendo que la chica cayera sentada sobre sus piernas, con sus rostros muy cerca entre sí._

—_H-Hinata… lo siento – Esta vez no se dirigió a ella usando el san, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca estaba nublando sus sentidos, el aroma de su piel, el color de sus mejillas, se veía tan linda avergonzada y mojada de pies a cabeza, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, como en esos programas que veía cuando Sakura estaba dormida —. Que hermosa eres… Hinata…_

—_N-Naruto…-kun… - Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, ni siquiera le importaba que aún el agua saliera disparada, casi lloviéndoles encima, porque en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron sus labios y los del chico se tocaron suavemente, pero pronto eso dejó de ser sólo un contacto, para convertirse en un apasionado y profundo beso, que ambos respondían con la misma intensidad._

_Pero las manos del chico no se quedaron quietas, claro que no, Hinata lo tenía loco, y ahora que la estaba besando… ¡Aprovecharía! Comenzó a bajar hacia el trasero de la joven, pero lo hacía lentamente, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien, tomando sus manos, las posó sobre su trasero, incitándolo a tocarla con perversión._

—_No soy tonta Naruto, sé lo que quieres, y yo quiero lo mismo – Le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarle._

_Naruto pensaba que estaba en un sueño._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo parecía ser una completa locura, dos mujeres afuera del hospital –una de ellas semi desnuda- se estaban peleando a golpe limpio por un tipo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ya que los enfermeros que lo iban a llevar adentro del hospital, terminaron siendo golpeados y noqueados en medio de la riña.

—Esto es de no creer – Susurró el doctor que observaba por la ventana los hechos, mientras dejaba que sus anteojos cuadrados se iluminaran con un extraño y macabro brillo.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Qué irá a suceder con nuestro infiel rubio y sus dos mujeres? **

**¿Será que se quede sólo con una? **

**¿Hinata encontrará como vestirse?**

**¿Sakura de verdad se habrá arrepentido?**

**Jaja, bueno, todo eso lo verán en la segunda parte y final de esta primera mini historia.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**

**¡Bye!**


	2. El Repartidor Parte 2

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, creo que me tardé mucho con esto, pero finalmente aquí está, la segunda parte y final de la primera historia de este fic. Ojo: aún quedan muchas historias y parejas xD**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**El Repartidor Parte 2:**

—_No soy tonta Naruto, sé lo que quieres, y yo quiero lo mismo – Le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarle._

_Naruto pensaba que estaba en un sueño._

_Pero sin duda esto no era una más de sus locas fantasías salidas de su cabeza. Claro que no, era muy enserio esto que estaba pasando y no tenía por qué contenerse._

_Esa mañana Hinata se encontraba sola en la casa, su padre trabajaba y su primo había salido a quizás quién sabe donde, incluso su pequeña hermana no estaba. Sólo estaban las empleadas, pero ellas no se acercaban a su cuarto a menos de que les llamara, por lo tanto; estaban solos._

—_N-Naruto-kun… - Murmuró Hinata con su suave voz, que hacía estremecer por completo el cuerpo del rubio. Ella movía suavemente sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del joven, el cual no perdía tiempo, acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda, pasando las manos por debajo de la delgada tela de su blusa, tocando esa tentadora y blanca piel. _

_Aún les llovía encima, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, era mucho más interesante lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, aquellos besos que tomaban cada vez más intensidad, al igual que las caricias. En ese instante Naruto ni siquiera recordaba que estaba casado, o lo que podría hacerle su esposa si se enteraba de esta aventura, para él sólo existía una mujer en la tierra y era aquella a la que estaba besando._

—_H-Hinata yo… yo… - Se separó un momento, mirándola a los ojos. Era algo vergonzoso, él no era más que un repartidor del diario, no era nada comparado con esa dulce ninfa, pero a ella no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo, no hacía más que mirarle con deseo —. ¿Estás segura de esto? – Interrogó._

_Hinata esbozó una leve sonrisa, acercándose al oído del rubio para susurrarle en forma provocativa._

—_Detén el agua._

_Al oírla Naruto abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido. Recordó entonces que aún parecían estar bajo una tormenta y apartó suavemente a la joven, para poder detener el agua que les seguía cayendo encima. Con un gran esfuerzo, logró hacer que el chorro se detuviera, entonces, cuando ya dejó de mojarles, Hinata le tocó el hombro, llamándole la atención._

_El rubio se dio la vuelta esperando a que ella le dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso, la chica le mostró como se quitaba la blusa, quedando en brasier, un apretado brasier de color blanco, con encajes bastante sexys. Naruto sintió como toda su sangre se le iba a la cabeza, y a esa parte que se encontraba entre sus pantalones._

—_H-Hinata… t-te ves… te ves… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando la ojiperla le rodeó por el cuello y demandó el poseer sus labios, así que él no pudo resistirse a eso, era demasiado atrayente. Con sus manos le rodeó la cintura a la joven, con fuerza, empujándola lentamente hasta la habitación._

_Cayeron despacio sobre la cama de Hinata, su pequeño cuerpo topó contra la colcha, dejándola mojada por toda el agua que aún no se secaba. Naruto no había despegado sus labios de los de ella ni un instante, mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde la cintura de la ojiperla, subiendo por su torso hasta tocar aquel sujetador de encaje, pero acariciándola lentamente. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata, era obvio que estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero no quería demostrarlo, no quería arruinar esto tan perfecto._

_Naruto por su parte no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado abrumado como para notarlo, sólo podía bajar con suaves besos por el delicado cuello de la joven, acariciando su cuerpo una y otra vez, completamente extasiado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura la miró con ira, no podía creer que Naruto la hubiera cambiado por una mujer como esa, si a leguas se notaba que era una hijita de papi y mami. Frunció el ceño, tenía tantas ganas de volver a tirarla de los cabellos y arrojarla al suelo, pero estaban en un hospital, así que se tenía que controlar.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba sentada en la sala de espera, por suerte unas enfermeras le consiguieron ropa y se había podido vestir más decentemente, no como cuando llegó al hospital, que venía descalza y con una camisa masculina.

—Oye, zorra, que te quede claro que Naruto es mi esposo y se quedará conmigo, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí – Le dijo Sakura con enojo, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada que mataba.

—Si él estuviera feliz a tu lado, no te habría engañado – Respondió Hinata tranquilamente, lo que sacó de quicio a la peli rosa.

—¡Ya vas a ver, ladrona de maridos! – Exclamó, lanzándose en contra de la Hyûga sin importarle el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Y la guerra volvía a comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La miró fascinado una vez que la tuvo sin brasier, Hinata lucia tan hermosa debajo de su cuerpo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y las gotas del agua resbalando por su blanca piel. Sentía deseos de devorarla completamente, de saciar su sed de ella, así que con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, comenzó a beber gota por gota el agua que bañaba su cálido cuerpo femenino._

_Hinata se sonrojó aún más, cerrando sus perlados ojos y usando sus manos para acariciar el cabello rubio de Naruto y su piel tostada, su torso era sin duda lo más llamativo. _

—_N-Naruto-kun… - Susurró avergonzada, sintiendo como Naruto iba cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a donde nacían sus dos senos, redondos y firmes como montes, los cuales comenzó a besar con desesperación. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la lengua masculina comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor de su pezón, mientras una mano presionaba su seno faltante._

_Se sentía abrumada, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera. Por culpa de su padre, siempre había tenido que ser muy recatada, pero ya estaba cansada de eso, también quería saber lo que era sentir a una persona de verdad._

—_Hinata… eres tan perfecta, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto – Dijo Naruto, aún deleitándose con la suavidad de esos montículos tan excitantes, y en definitiva mucho más grandes y divertidos que los de Sakura, que a decir verdad no se había desarrollado mucho en ese aspecto, al parecer, la naturaleza fue más generosa con Hinata y, ahora lo estaba siendo con él al permitirle estar con ella. _

_Podía sentir las manos femeninas deslizándose por su espalda, subiendo y bajando como si se tratara de una suave brisa. _

—_N-Naruto-kun… - Gimió nuevamente Hinata, al sentir, con sorpresa, como el rubio acariciaba su zona más intima, por encima de su ropa interior. Oh, nunca nadie la había tocado ahí, se sentía tan vergonzoso y a la vez excitante, placentero… Quería gritar, pero temía hacer demasiado ruido y parecer una escandalosa enfrente de Naruto, por eso, se mordió el labio inferior, justo cuando sentía que el chico traspasaba la barrera de la tela y tocaba directamente sobre la húmeda piel de su entrepierna._

_Ahogó un gemido de placer, al sentir leves corrientes eléctricas comenzar a recorrer todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que un dedo masculino se alojaba en el centro de su deseo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto simulaba el estarla penetrando, oyéndola gemir quedamente, cosa que no le agradaba del todo._

—_Hinata, no te cortes – Le susurró al oído. Cuando estaba con Sakura, le gustaba oírla gritar muy alto, pero veía que Hinata era mucho más tímida y aún así deseaba oírla —. Quiero escucharte…_

_Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó de morderse el labio inferior, entreabriendo su pequeña boca y dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que llenó los oídos de Naruto, haciéndolo excitarse._

—_Así, más fuerte Hinata – En estos momentos Naruto se sentía como todo un pervertido, pero poco le importaba aquello, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco de atar._

_Cuando finalmente sintió que la erección entre sus pantalones le dolía, decidió dejar a Hinata en paz por unos momentos. El pantalón le apretaba de sobremanera, así que se deshizo de él rápidamente, quedando sólo en bóxers. Cuando la ojiperla lo vio, no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate, totalmente roja, pero sonrió._

_Con sus pequeñas manos, bajó lentamente sus bragas, ante la mirada casi hipnotizada de Naruto, dejándolas a un lado de la cama. Miró al rubio a los ojos y lo rodeó por el cuello, sentándose sobre la cama para besarlo profundamente en los labios. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el húmedo y caliente contacto de las lenguas, luchando la una contra la otra._

_El aire faltaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y sus dedos largos y delgados se enredaban en los rizos dorados, hasta que sintió algo duro haciendo contacto con su zona más intima. Se asuntó un poco, separando sus labios de los de Naruto para mirar abajo; no supo en que momento él se había quitado el bóxer y quedó desnudo como ella y ahora su miembro estaba peligrosamente cerca, muy cerca de ella._

—_N-Naruto-kun y-yo… - Articuló asustada, sintiendo como esa dureza se clavaba con lentitud en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de soportar el dolor que aquello le causaba, al parecer Naruto no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan excitado que lo único que quería era estar ya dentro de ella, así que empujó con toda su fuerza hacia el interior, penetrándola por completo, a la vez que sentía como desgarraba algo importante._

_La miró con sorpresa, cuando ella gritó fuertemente por el dolor provocado y un hilito de sangre se deslizó entre sus piernas. Hinata era virgen, bueno, hasta hace unos segundos, porque él acababa de acabar con eso. Sonrió con arrogancia, así que era el primero, pues se aseguraría de ser el mejor de todo, si es que no era el único, claro._

_Con cuidado volvió a recostarla sobre la cama, sin moverse un centímetro de su interior. Le regaló suaves besos por todo el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas que se derramaron._

—_Tranquila, te gustará – Le aseguró, comenzando a moverse despacio. Hinata volvió a quejarse por el dolor, pero bastaron sólo un par de envestidas para que ella dejara de hacerlo, gimiendo ahora de placer._

_Naruto sabía como moverse, primero lento, luego rápido, y luego volvía a hacerlo lento. Le mordía levemente los senos mientras parecía bailar una suave danza dentro de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo experimentara la cálida corriente de placer, bañándola, recorriéndola como un rayo de luz. El sonido de su suave voz acompañaba la agitada respiración del rubio, que sólo esperaba el momento preciso para terminar aquel preciado acto tan sublime._

_Con cuidado, alzó una de las piernas de Hinata, tomándola por debajo de ésta, para así encontrar un ángulo mucho más placentero para la penetración, sabiendo que lo había logrado cuando sintió que se hundía aún más profundamente y los gemidos de la chica eran más agudos._

_Sonrió, dispuesto a acabar, justo cuando percibió como el sexo femenino se contraía en forma deliciosa, apretándolo, estrujándolo de la forma más placentera que podía haber. Hinata exclamó su nombre con suave pasión y él, sin esperar un segundo, se dejó acabar dentro de ella completamente, hasta sentirse saciado._

_Sólo entonces, abandonó el cálido interior femenino y la acurrucó entre sus fuertes brazos._

—_No me dejes nunca, Naruto-kun… - Susurró la chica, con una dulce sonrisa. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Aquella mujer se volvió irresistible para él y cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerle el amor, la tomaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Ese día, su esposa Sakura había ido a ver a la bruja de su madre, quien era en todo sentido peor que la peli rosa, mil veces más bruja._

_Pensó que llegaría tarde y por eso entró con Hinata, la desnudó rápidamente y la hizo suya un par de veces, en eso estaba cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Y entonces la vio, a su peor pesadilla, para justo ahí al lado del marco y con la boca abierta, la mano empuñada y los ojos asesinos._

—_¡Naruto! – Exclamó la peli rosa, agarrando lo que tenía más a mano para acabar con ese par de infieles._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser descubierto por Sakura, al menos eso pensaba mientras ella le arrojaba todas esas cosas por la ventana de su casa, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nada pudo salir tan de maravilla.

—¡Buenos días mi amor! – Exclamó su hermosa y dulce esposa, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando ver su crecida pancita de cinco meses.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan – La saludó, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras sentía sobre sí la mirada espeluznante de Neji Hyûga.

Oh, si no hubiera conocido a Hinata Hyûga, probablemente no se hubiera divorciado de Sakura. Si no hubiera embarazado a Hinata Hyûga, probablemente no estaría viviendo como un rey en aquella mansión. Y si no le hubiera hecho el amor a Hinata Hyûga, probablemente se estaría lamentando de no haber tenido entre sus brazos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que lo quería, lo respetaba y, que le había librado de aquella bruja mandona.

¿Y que pasó con Sakura?

En otro lado, específicamente una gran mansión con hermosos perros y grandes jardines, se encontraba una chica peli rosa echándose viento con un abanico.

—¡Sasuke-kun, mi soda! – Exclamó, con voz chillona.

—¡Ya voy, amor mío! – Respondió el chico azabache, que corría hacia ella con una soda en la mano. La dejó junto a la chica y suspiro —. _Maldita bruja, en buena hora me la traje a mi casa _– Pensó con fastidio.

¿Quién lo salvaba ahora? 

Fin.

Avance del siguiente capítulo:

_Gaara fulminó con la mirada una vez más a su hermano mayor, pero sin decir una palabra, obviamente era un asunto vergonzoso._

—_Temari, no lo vas a creer, Gaara acaba de decirme… ¡Que sigue siendo virgen! ¡¿No crees que es gracioso? – Exclamó el castaño volviendo a estallar en risas, sin darse cuenta de que el puño de su hermano menor se apretaba cada vez más, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara._

—_¿Eso es verdad Gaara? – Preguntó Temari mirando a su hermano sorprendida —. Pero si tú eres el más popular de la escuela y todas las chicas se mueren por ti ¿Cómo no lo has hecho al menos una vez?_

_-.-.-.-_

—_No me mires así, no tiene nada de malo ser virgen Sari – Se quejó una joven de corta cabellera castaña, la cual abrazaba a una almohada, escondiendo su pequeño top rosado y su short._

—_Bueno, no te culpo, eres demasiado tímida con los hombres Matsuri – Dijo su amiga con gesto de resignación. Matsuri le miró arqueando una ceja, pero al cabo de unos segundos suspiró._

—_Tienes razón, si sigo así jamás seré capaz de acercármele a Gaara-sama._

Próximo capítulo: First Time Parte 1

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con el Lemon NaruHina pero hice lo que pude. Como ven, la siguiente pareja será GaaMatsu, lo que no quiere decir que no vuelva a haber NaruHina, sino que, habrá otra historia de ellos más adelante ^^**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**¡Bye!**


	3. First Time Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas, he aquí la primera parte de la segunda historia de este fic, ya saben que por cada historia es una pareja diferente, así que aquí tienen a la que sigue, espero que les guste xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Segunda historia: **First Time.

**Pareja:** GaaMatsu.

—¿Todavía eres virgen? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras trataba de no soltar una tremenda carcajada ante la revelación que acababa de hacerle su hermano menor.

Gaara le miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y chasqueaba su lengua ¿Pero cual era el chiste en todo esto? A su hermano nada se le podía contar en serio, todo lo tomaba como un chasco.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? No recuerdo haber contado ningún chiste –dijo el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina en tono molesto, más su hermano esta vez no pudo contener los deseos de reír y terminó por carcajearse de lo lindo, tanto que llamó la atención de su hermana también —. ¡Que te calles ya, idiota! –gritó esta vez Gaara muy enfadado.

—¿De que te ríes tanto Kankuro? – Preguntó una chica rubia de ojos azules, pasando a verde, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Gaara fulminó con la mirada una vez más a su hermano mayor, pero sin decir una palabra, obviamente era un asunto demasiado vergonzoso para alguien como él.

—Temari, no lo vas a creer, Gaara acaba de decirme… ¡Que sigue siendo virgen! ¡¿No crees que es gracioso? –exclamó el castaño volviendo a estallar en risas, sin darse cuenta de que el puño de su hermano menor se apretaba cada vez más, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara.

—¿Eso es verdad Gaara? –preguntó Temari mirando a su hermano sorprendida —. Pero si tú eres el más popular de la escuela y todas las chicas se mueren por ti ¿Cómo no lo has hecho al menos una vez?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No es que deba hacerlo por obligación sólo porque ellas me aman –respondió Gaara cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio, pero a los segundos después le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kankuro, logrando así que se callara.

—Bueno, eso es verdad –reflexionó la rubia en pose pensativa. Se acercó a Gaara y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, le sonrió en señal de apoyo —. Estaré rezando por ti, tal vez se te de algo con una chica.

Él sólo apartó la mano de su hermana, luego de que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—¡No necesito que recen por mí! –gritó el joven alterado, para luego mirar de mala gana a sus dos hermanos mayores e irse corriendo a su habitación.

Kankuro volvió a reírse enseguida.

—Pobre, necesita un poco de sexo o seguirá siendo un amargado –comentó el castaño, que también se fue a su cuarto, pero tenía ganas de seguir fastidiando a su hermanito, sobre todo con lo que sabía ahora de él.

Temari sólo suspiró; hoy Kankuro estaría muy golpeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No me mires así, no tiene nada de malo ser virgen Sari –se quejó una joven de corta cabellera castaña, la cual abrazaba a una almohada, escondiendo su pequeño top rosado y su short blanco.

—Bueno, no te culpo, eres demasiado tímida con los hombres Matsuri –dijo su amiga con gesto de resignación. Matsuri le miró arqueando una ceja, pero al cabo de unos segundos suspiró.

—Tienes razón, si sigo así jamás seré capaz de acercármele a Gaara-sama –susurró algo deprimida —. He estado enamorada de él durante los dos últimos años del instituto, y aunque estamos en la misma clase él ni si quiera me voltea a ver.

—Deberías hablarle, no seas tonta –aconsejó la castaña de cabello largo, mientras sonreía abiertamente —. ¡Este año es tu última oportunidad amiga!

—Y-ya sé… -respondió Matsuri acostándose sobre el futón —. Si no lo hago ahora jamás lo volveré a ver… -abrazó más fuerte la almohada, de verdad se sentía deprimida —. Gaara-sama…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día llegaba para todos en la preparatoria Sunagakure. Sabaku No Gaara, el chico más popular de toda la escuela, estaba yendo hacia la misma en compañía de su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio y de enormes y brillantes ojos azules, que se había cambiado hace un año desde la academia Konoha. Naruto le iba relatando lo sucedido en su última noche de pasión con su novia Hinata, ya que de por sí era un bocazas y siempre andaba contando cosas que no debía.

—Ya vale Naruto, para de hablarme de eso ¿Quieres? No me interesan tus romances –le dijo de mala gana, pero la verdad era que estaba celoso porque hasta el idiota de Naruto ya lo había hecho y mucho antes que él. Sentía deseos de arrojarse de un puente de la frustración que estaba experimentando. ¿Por qué de todos sus amigos era el único que aún era virgen?

—Venga ¿Para qué te enojas? –rió Naruto cruzándose las manos detrás de la nuca, emitiendo su brillante sonrisa —. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que esas cosas uno sí que las disfruta.

—Sí, claro –le siguió el juego con cierta indiferencia.

Así era, los amigos de Gaara pensaban que él hace mucho tiempo había pasado aquella etapa de perder la virginidad, no le gustaba mentir pero jamás aceptaría ante ellos que aún ni siquiera había visto a una mujer desnuda, eso sería dejar su reputación por los suelos, pero en realidad le daba vértigo de sólo pensar en como sería tener relaciones con una chica. ¿Qué pasaba si a ella no le gustaba? ¿Si se iba antes de tiempo? ¿O si la dejaba embarazada?

Siempre se imaginaba diez mil excusas para terminar por no hacerlo cuando tenía alguna cita o los chicos organizaban sus fiestas alocadas, podía hasta contagiarse de alguna enfermedad rara y mortal.

—_Soy un idiota _–pensó soltando un suspiro. Si no se ponía abusado pronto, ya podía irse apuntando para cura.

Gaara pov.

_Siempre me he preguntado que se siente tener sexo, pero tengo que decir la verdad, me da miedo hacerlo. Sé que parezco un completo imbécil, hasta les he dicho a mis amigos un montón de historias falsas para hacerme el interesante, pero soy un total bruto en estos temas, sinceramente no sé como me creen. Tal vez sólo me tengan lástima y fingen que creen mis mentiras._

Gaara estaba sentado frente a Naruto y otros tres chicos más, los cuales oían con atención la historia que relataba.

—Y entonces cuando ya la chica me dijo que no podía más, le dije "tú te lo pierdes", me vestí y me fui de lo más aburrido –comentaba con gran desplante, como si hubiera hecho una increíble hazaña, puesto que sus amigos le miraban con una increíble admiración.

—Wow Gaara, eres genial –le dijo uno de ellos, a lo que el pelirrojo sólo sonrió arrogante.

_Pero de todos modos, creo que llegó la hora de dejar de ser un patético chico casto, tengo que hacerlo de una vez por todas o todos se van a burlar de mí cuando lo sepan._

_¿Pero con quien lo puedo hacer?_

Fin Gaara pov.

Al entrar al salón, no se percató de que alguien más iba cruzando la puerta al mismo tiempo, por lo que sin querer la pasó a llevar, ya que esa persona era mucho más pequeña que él y por ende más débil.

—Lo siento –se disculpó sin mirarla, con esa voz tan intimidante que siempre terminaba por asustar a quienes le rodeaban. Alzó la vista y por fin la observó, era de baja estatura, delgada y tenía el cabello castaño claro, acompañado de unos hermosos ojos negros. Eran compañeros de clase desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que le miraba fijamente, como si nunca antes se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

—N-no ha sido nada, c-con permiso –respondió la chica en una voz apenas audible. Se alejó corriendo y se sentó en su puesto, sacando un libro para ocultar su cara y en sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—_Que chica tan rara es _–fue lo que pensó Gaara al verla tomar esa acción, para luego irse a sentar muy calmadlo.

Por su lado Naruto no paraba de reír con picardía, tal y como lo pensaba, su amigo Gaara nunca se daba cuenta de nada que fuera referente a las chicas que se derretían con su presencia, era tan despistado como él solía serlo.

Matsuri pov.

_Oh, Gaara-sama es tan sexy, me pregunto como será en "eso". Me da vergüenza cada vez que lo pienso, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme como sería que un chico como Gaara-sama sea mi primera vez, es que es tan completamente sexy que me derrito de sólo pensarlo._

_Siempre le he mirado desde mi asiento, admirando su perfecta anatomía, esa mirada tan fría como el hielo y ese cabello rebelde, tan sensual ante cualquier mujer. Ah, que se fijara en mí sería como un sueño hecho realidad, pero lo veo bastante imposible, no soy nada llamativa para los chicos, tal vez por eso sigo siendo virgen. Aunque debo confesar que el sexo me da algo de miedo, lo intenté una vez con un amigo pero ni pienso en volver a repetirlo, fue algo traumático._

Matsuri estaba junto a un chico sobre una cama, él la besaba en los labios con pasión, acariciándole el cabello, mientras con su otra mano subía lentamente por la pierna de ella. Estaba tensa, completamente entumecida y nerviosa, no lograba relajarse.

—Cálmate Matsu, no es para tanto –le susurraba el chico, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero fue cuando le acarició uno de los senos que la joven casi lanzó un grito de horror y en menos de dos segundos lo había estampado de un golpe contra la pared.

—¡No quiero, idiota! –gritó asustada, para salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

_Dicen que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que tú ames, y pues, la verdad no amaba a ese chico, así que me puse nerviosa y lo golpee. Pobre, después de eso no me quiso volver a hablar, creo que le dañé su orgullo. En fin, la verdad es que si fuera con Gaara-sama creo que no me daría miedo, al contrario, me gustaría mucho._

_Pero él nunca me haría caso._

Fin Matsuri pov.

—Antes de marcharse les diré con quien será el proyecto de biología para la próxima semana –anunció el profesor Asuma, nombrando a varias parejas al azar, entre ellas, a dos personas que no se lo esperaban —. Y por último Matsuri Koyama y Gaara Sabaku No.

Ambos muchachos se vieron entre sí sorprendido, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Matsuri pov.

_Tal vez kami esté jugando conmigo ¡Pero me toca hacer un trabajo con Gaara-sama! Este es mi día de suerte. Kya, que emoción siento._

Fin Matsuri pov.

Gaara pov.

_Bueno, no es que no me agrade, pero la verdad ni la conozco, creo que nunca antes la había mirado. Viéndola bien es bastante bonita, sus ojos son muy expresivos y tiene un cuerpo… Vaya, de verdad está bien proporcionada._

_¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando? Sólo vamos a hacer un trabajo, no es como que acabaremos haciéndolo o algo así, aunque no estaría mal._

_No, no, que sandeces digo, claro que no._

Fin Gaara pov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelirrojo estaba en el casillero guardando sus libros y cuadernos que ya no usaría por el día de hoy. Cada chica que pasaba se le quedaba viendo y murmuraba algo sobre su persona, eso siempre le subía el ego, ya que todos los comentarios hablaban de lo guapo que era y de que se morían por verlo jugar baloncesto hoy, ya que siempre lucían sexy con su traje deportivo.

—Etto… Gaara-san –escuchó una vocecita tímida a su lado. Se volteó con su típica cara de delincuente, pero se calmó al ver a su dulce compañera de clases, la cual se mostraba muy avergonzada de hablar con él.

Seguro que sufría del efecto _Sabaku No Gaara_, a la que mira se desmaya, o algo así había sido esa ridiculez que un día dijo Naruto.

—Sí ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó en forma desinteresada, aunque no podía dejar de verla de reojo. No era por nada pero ese uniforme le lucía bastante bien, _demasiado_, diría él_._

—Eh, bueno… había pensado y-ya que vamos a trabajar juntos pues… -la castaña bajó la mirada de lo avergonzada que se sentía, pero como le había dicho Sari, la cobardía es de los débiles y si no se atrevía, nunca pasaría nada con el chico de sus sueños —. Me preguntaba si… t-te gustaría ir a mi casa… p-para hacerlo.

_Para hacerlo._

_En la casa de ella._

_Hacerlo, él y ella iban a "hacerlo"._

—Eh, claro –Gaara desvió la mirada ante la idea completamente pervertida que se pasó por su cabeza con esas palabras. Definitivamente necesitaba tener sexo pronto o se imaginaría haciéndolo con cada una de sus compañeras en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—B-bueno, entonces… nos vemos –después de sus palabras Matsuri se alejó aún avergonzada, pero más segura de sí misma que antes. Por otro lado, Gaara estaba realmente perturbado.

Gaara pov.

_Soy un idiota, nunca antes la había mirado y ahora no paro de imaginarla en poses sugerentes ¿Es esto algo normal, o realmente tengo problemas mentales? Sí, debe ser lo segundo._

_La verdad es que Matsuri a pesar de no llamarme mucho la atención, siempre me ha parecido bonita, pero como nunca antes me había hablado yo consideré que tampoco era necesario hablarle. Ahora que me fijo en ella es en verdad interesante._

Fin Gaara pov.

Cerró su casillero y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, pensando en que hacer para dejar de imaginarse todas esas porquerías tan raras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dio un salto y ejecutó una canasta perfecta, haciendo gritar a casi todas las chicas que veían el juego desde la entrada del gimnasio. Vestía su uniforme de deportes, que consistía en una camiseta musculosa en color negro y un short blanco, más unas converse de color rojo con rayas negras. Gaara era la envidia de todos sus compañeros; guapo, fuerte y atlético. Todos creían que era un casanova o algo por el estilo, nadie creería su triste realidad.

—¡Gaara-sama, por favor deme un hijo! –le gritó una osada jovencita, aunque él nunca supo cual, lo que sí es seguro era que ese tipo de comentarios eran los que él jamás olvidaba, lo avergonzaban de sobremanera.

—Que envidia me da Gaara, todas las chicas lo aman –comentó uno de sus compañeros del equipo, al cual el pelirrojo pasó de largo sin ningún esfuerzo —. ¿Eh?

—Si vas a hablar deberías estar más atento al juego –le regañó como era costumbre en él, ya que siempre que alguien no estaba concentrado en el juego le hacía ver su error y lo corregía, sino no sería digno de ser llamado el capitán del equipo. Todos lo respetaban por eso, pero no podían evitar envidar su arrastre con las chicas.

_Si supieran._

Gaara pov.

_Siempre es así, las chicas me gritan cosas descaradas y ellos se imaginan cosas de mí. No me tomo el trabajo de desmentirlas, tal vez por eso se ha corrido el rumor en la escuela de que soy un excelente amante. Como sea, no es que me interese mucho que digan eso, lo que de verdad me molesta es que ni siquiera lo he hecho._

_¡Odio estar así, quiero una chica pero ya!_

Fin Gaara pov.

A uno de los chicos del equipo se le escapó la pelota, la cual se fue directo hacia las jóvenes que observaban el partido desde una de las entradas.

—¡Cuidado! –gritó el jugador, tratando de alertar a la joven, pero ella se quedó paralizada en ese lugar, sin poder moverse por el miedo a recibir el golpe de la pelota de baloncesto. Fue entonces que Gaara reaccionó y corrió a toda velocidad, abrazando a la chica y parando la pelota con su mano.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Matsuri. Las demás chicas veían la escena con disgusto, darían lo que fuera por estar entre los brazos de aquel pelirrojo tan apuesto —. Matsuri –la nombró, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—S-sí, arigato, Gaara-san –agradeció la chica separándose y haciendo una leve reverencia, aún sonrojada y avergonzada, aunque de verdad pensaba que este era su día de suerte ¡Gaara la había abrazado y la había salvado!

Matsuri pov.

_Oh, quiero gritar de la emoción, pero eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para alguien como yo, más estando frente a él. Ni modo, tendré que aguantarme, que remedio._

_Ah, pero quisiera salir corriendo y gritarlo, se sintió tan emocionante que Gaara-sama me abrazara, es realmente fuerte, y sus brazos son tan cálidos. ¿Cómo será acariciar su piel sin toda esa ropa?_

_Ay ya me puse pervertida otra vez._

Fin Matsuri pov.

—Hey tú –Gaara miró de manera fulminante al chico que había arrojado el balón, haciendo que éste temblara por completo —. Ten más cuidado.

—C-claro, Gaara-san –asintió con la cabeza, intimidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, hasta que llegó ese fin de semana endemoniado que de seguro sería su perdición. Odiaba a todo el mundo. Odiaba a ese profesor de biología. Odiaba ese estúpido trabajo sobre _sexualidad_.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué justo estando a solas en casa de Matsuri?

Gaara pov.

_Quería arrojarme al primer tren que pasara. No podía estarme sucediendo esto a mí, pero así era y no me gustaba. Me estaba muriendo de calor, mientras más leía esos informes y nombraba palabras bastante sugerentes. Mi ropa y la habitación se estaban volviendo como un horno para mí._

_Mi peor tortura diría yo._

Fin Gaara pov.

Matsuri pov.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre al profesor darnos un trabajo sobre sexualidad a Gaara y a mí? ¿Qué no ve que esto puede traer serias consecuencias para los dos? ¡Ah, quisiera darme una ducha fría! _

_Gaara acaba de nombrar una parte del cuerpo humano que aún no conozco con mis propios ojos y los colores suben a mi rostro como espuma._

_Espera… ¿Es que acaso se ríe de mí?_

Fin Matsuri pov.

—¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso? –le preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, puesto que él reía sin poder disimularlo.

—Es que te has puesto como tomate al oír que yo mencionaba la palabra pe…

—¡No lo digas! –lo interrumpió la castaña con el rostro ardiéndole de la vergüenza —. P-por favor, es muy vergonzoso…

—¿Pero que tiene? Si es una parte del cuerpo humano –defendió Gaara su teoría, aunque no negaba que hablar de ese tipo de cosas también era vergonzoso para él, era muy divertido hacer que esa chica se sonrojara —. ¿O me vas a decir que nunca en tu vida has visto uno?

—Y-yo… n-no –confesó ella, bajando la mirada —. Y no es algo para reírse, me da vergüenza –ahora comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en forma graciosa, provocando que él otra vez quisiera reír. Era extraño, nadie le había divertido tanto antes, pero lo que ella acababa de decirle le sorprendió, hasta ahora no había conocido a una chica que le asegurara ser virgen.

—Te entiendo –comentó, después de un largo silencio —. No me burlaré de ti, sé que ese tema no es un juego.

—Gracias –Matsuri sonrió alegremente ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero entonces, mientras lo miraba fijamente, se preguntó si debía seguir el consejo que le había dado su mejor amiga.

—_Cuando menos se lo espere, bésalo y dile que quieres de todo con él –le aconsejó enseñándole su dedo índice —. ¡No seas cobarde Matsuri!_

No es que fuera una cobarde, pero vamos ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo como eso? Es decir, era el chico más sexy de la escuela, el que de seguro había estado con miles de chicas antes de siquiera mirarla a ella de reojo, y pretendía que aceptara sus insinuaciones y se terminara acostando con ella.

Sí, como no.

—Am… Gaara… -lo llamó algo insegura, haciendo que el chico detuviera su _interesante_ lectura sobre el cuerpo femenino. Él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina y ella se sintió temblar ante ello, pero quiso mostrarse firme, aunque sea por esta vez. Se sentó más cerca de él, alzando una mano hasta posarla sobre la pálida piel de su rostro —. ¿Alguna vez… te habían dicho que eres muy guapo…?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Siempre me lo dicen –respondió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa como si no tuviera la menor importancia. Acortó un poco más la distancia entre su boca y la de la castaña y la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a sentir de cerca su aliento —. Pero supongo que una vez más no me hace daño –susurró, justo antes de besarla.

Matsuri creyó que iba a desfallecer, pero estaba sintiendo la lengua del chico entrar en su boca y casi podía creer que se iba a desmayar del puro gusto, pero no fue así, siguió adelante con ese contacto –al principio tan leve-, volviéndolo apasionado. Rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo y él la tomó por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas bailaban un suave compás que iba alcanzando cada vez más ritmo. Y entonces, sin esperar un segundo más, la arrojó contra el sillón, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

¿Y si se daba una oportunidad para saber que se sentía?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Cómo terminará esta peculiar historia? ¿Podrán estos chicos tener al fin su primera vez?**

**Jajaja, bueno, ahí lo verán en la conti xDD**

**¡Bye!**


	4. First Time Parte 2

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo entre Gaara y Matsuri. Como se habrán dado cuenta, cambié los personajes protagonistas, esto se hará cada vez que la historia cambie. Ya que la siguiente será SasuSaku, entonces los personajes cambiarán a Sasuke y Sakura respectivamente ^^**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo disfrutar de esto, que me salió más largo de lo que quería (joder, el GaaMatsu me envicia)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**First Time Parte 2**

Ella sentía que estaba en un verdadero sueño, al principio pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero pasados un par de minutos se convenció de que esto era lo más real que había vivido, que estaba sucediendo. Su respiración era anormal y sus latidos estaban al punto de un colapso, mientras el chico de sus sueños la besaba fervientemente, acorralándola contra un sillón y acariciando con suavidad una de sus piernas, colando su mano bajo la falda.

—G-Gaara… –susurro avergonzada al sentir la caricia, gimiendo sutilmente cuando los labios del chico se transportaron hasta rozar su cuello, besándolo en forma cálida y ardiente. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, pero sin tratar de apartarlo, porque aquello se sentía muy bien.

—Matsuri –la llamó el pelirrojo, igual de fatigado que ella, cosa que le parecía adorable —. ¿Cómo es que no te vi antes? –preguntó divertido, mirándola a los ojos con una pasión que no creía que tuviera. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había llegado a aquella situación, simplemente la besó y ya no había podido detenerse. ¿Tan fuerte era su deseo por experimentar la primera vez? ¿Tanto así como para hacerlo con una chica que, al igual que él, era virgen? ¿O esto sucedía porque ella realmente le gustaba?

—Tal vez es porque no soy nada bonita –respondió la chica desviando la mirada. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, más lo agitada que se encontraba y con el cabello desarreglado, le daban un aspecto tan inocente y a la vez provocativo, que Gaara se sentía todavía más excitado.

—No digas eso, no es verdad –la reprendió con el ceño fruncido —. Tú eres muy bonita Matsuri, mucho –aseguró antes volver a besarla. Estaba comenzando a pensar cada vez más que de verdad deseaba a esta chica, no era sólo por las ganas de tener sexo, era algo más, pero tenía que descubrirlo y para eso la quería a su lado un poco más. Comenzó a besarla con más pasión nuevamente, desatando por completo sus instintos en cuanto sus manos volvieron a pasearse por el cuerpo femenino, pero esta vez bajo la blusa. Pudo sentir como ella se tensaba por lo frías que estaban sus manos en comparación con la calidez de su piel, sin embargo a los pocos segundos ella se acostumbró, dejándolo tocar sin restricciones.

La observó mientras ella cerraba nuevamente los ojos, parecía excitada y eso lo enloquecía y a la vez le llenaba de orgullo.

Gaara pov.

_¿Quién iba a decirlo? Después de todo la pequeña Matsuri no era tan inocente, es decir, en cuanto comencé a tocarla se puso así de apasionada, creo que estaba igual que yo, ambos queríamos concluir ese tema de la virginidad, así que, planee no hacerla esperar demasiado._

Fin Gaara pov.

Matsuri pov.

_Que vergonzoso, no podía parar de temblar mientras Gaara me tocaba ¡Estaba que me desmayaba del nerviosismo! De seguro que por dentro se estaba riendo de mí, yo parecía tan ilusa mientras él era todo un experto. No sabía por qué, pero de un momento a otro comencé a sentir mucho miedo. ¿Y si yo lo decepcionaba? ¡De sólo pensarlo me quería morir! Por eso decidí que era mejor no continuar._

Fin Matsuri pov.

—N-no, para Gaara –le rogó la chica, cambiando su expresión de agrado por una de miedo. Apartó con suavidad al pelirrojo y se levantó, arreglándose la blusa ante la mirada de total sorpresa que ponía el chico —. Creo que será mejor que te vayas, yo terminaré el trabajo sola.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin saber que demonios decirle. Estaba sorprendido, hace sólo unos segundos parecían a punto de hacerlo y de un momento a otro ella lo echaba de la casa.

Gaara pov.

_¡Me echó de la casa!_

_Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco ¡Estaba atónito! No entendía que pasaba, primero me besaba de esa manera, parecía que quería hacerlo conmigo, y de un momento a otro ¡Zas! Me echó de su casa, encima con palabras de lo más sutiles._

_Y lo peor de todo era que por más que quería no me podía enojar con ella._

_¡Genial!_

Fin Gaara pov.

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de la castaña, aún desconcertado por todo lo ocurrido, pero de un momento a otro tomó el valor necesario y por fin habló.

—Si hay algo de lo que hice que te molestara… ¿Podrías perdonarme? No sé en que estaba pensando, si sientes que me propasé contigo, de verdad… –fue interrumpido a media frase por la chica.

—No es tu culpa, ha sido culpa mía, así que sólo olvídate de que esto pasó ¿Sí? –dijo Matsuri sonriéndole, pero de alguna manera parecía que estaba fingiendo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se notaba que estaba casi por llorar, pero se contuvo —. Adiós –y sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara, a lo que Gaara simplemente se quedó ahí, parado como un idiota.

—Bien hecho Gaara, lo arruinaste todo ¡Bravo! –se dijo con sarcasmo, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones, para perderse de una vez por todas de aquel lugar, se sentía tan ridículo y avergonzado que difícilmente se podía distinguir su rostro del color de su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes en la escuela habían sido por demasía raros, ella no le hablaba en el salón, ni en el patio, ni en ninguna parte, es más, hasta estaba seguro de que lo había estado evitando. Habían pasado dos semanas y no había podido ni decirle hola. Lo peor de toda aquella situación, era que en tres días más se celebraría el dichoso baile del festival de la escuela, al cual debía asistir con pareja, pero no tenía a nadie para invitar y además, se moría de ganas por ir con ella y aclarar su situación, pero no se atrevía a hablarle.

Estaba en un verdadero dilema.

Pero esa tarde algo cambió, cuando se dirigía al gimnasio de la escuela para la clase de deportes, oyó –sin querer- una conversación que le hizo entender muchas cosas.

—¡¿Pero como que rechazaste a Gaara-sama? –exclamó Sari a viva voz, sin importarle que estaban en medio de la escuela, aunque por suerte para ellas, estaban solas, o eso creían —. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de semejante osadía Matsuri? ¿No era que te morías por él?

—Cállate Sari –la regañó la ojinegra —. N-no lo digas así que cualquiera puede oír, y sí, sabes que sí –bajó la mirada, sonrojada —. Desde hace tiempo que Gaara me gusta mucho, pero… y-yo… tuve miedo…

El chico que escuchaba todo escondido detrás de un arbusto –pues se metió en cuanto oyó el grito de Sari–, se sorprendió levemente al oír que ella desde hace tiempo gustaba de él. ¿Era tan idiota para nunca haberse dado cuenta? Vaya que sí. Pero más le sorprendió lo segundo, oír que ella había tenido miedo, ¿miedo de qué?

—¿Miedo? Por favor Matsuri –habló Sari algo burlona, siempre era así cuando las cosas que decía Matsuri le parecían increíbles —. ¿Cómo podrías sentir miedo de alguien tan sexy como Gaara-sama?

Del otro lado del arbusto, Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquel halago.

—Por eso… –Matsuri bajó la mirada —. Mírame Sari, yo soy sólo una chica simplona ¿Tú crees que después de que se hubiera acostado conmigo me iba a volver a tomar en cuenta? –preguntó con pesar en su mirada y en el tono de su voz —. Puede que estar con él hubiese sido un sueño maravilloso, pero ¿Y después que? Yo no quiero enamorarme sólo para que no me hagan caso por el resto de mi vida, no quiero ser sólo sexo.

—Matsuri… –Sari no le dijo nada, en todo ella tenía razón, a fin de cuentas Matsuri era mucho más sensible que su persona para estos temas, en cambio Sari, como ella misma decía, vivía la vida loca, pero su amiga no era así, nunca podría serlo.

Por otro lado, Gaara estaba aún más sorprendido.

Gaara pov.

_Así que había sido eso… entonces sí fue mi culpa después de todo._

_Rayos, cuando la oí decir todas esas cosas realmente me sentí muy mal, porque era justo así como yo la estaba viendo, como sexo y nada más. Si de definir a un idiota se trataba, podrían haber puesto mi nombre en el diccionario._

Fin Gaara pov.

Después de que las chicas se fueron, Gaara salió en silencio de su escondite y se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

—¡Oye Gaara! –le llamó uno de sus amigos, pero él no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado concentrado, pensando en como resolvería el problema tan estúpido que había provocado. Tenía que arreglarlo, porque esa _niña _no se merecía aquello —. ¡Hey, Gaara! –volvió a llamarlo el chico, pero nada, el pelirrojo simplemente le pasó de largo —. Rayos… –suspiró —. ¡Él es tan cool que ni siquiera me hace caso! –exclamó de pronto, con los ojos brillando como estrellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri se dirigía a casa después de un extenuante día de clases. Estaba cansada, había hecho muchas actividades hoy, pero sin duda lo más agotador era estar evitando al pelirrojo de sus sueños la mayor parte del tiempo, tratando de no hablarle por nada del mundo y huyendo lejos apenas lo veía, cosa que le resultaba agotadora tomando en cuenta que se lo topaba en todas partes, además de que iban en el mismo salón.

—Estoy muerta… –suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir de golpe al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

—Oye… –le llamó aquella voz ronca.

La chica dio un respingo, asustada, y se volteó completamente fuera de sí.

—¡Por favor no me asalte señor ladrón! ¡No tengo nada de valor! –rogó juntando sus manos en son de súplica, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—¿Señor ladrón? –oyó su voz graciosa, casi parecía querer reventar de risa, pero por alguna razón se estaba conteniendo. Alzó la mirada entonces y se dio cuenta que el señor ladrón era nada menos que su adorado tormento.

—¡G-Gaara! –exclamó sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada. _Genial_. Siempre debía quedar en ridículo frente a él.

Matsuri pov.

_¡Soy tan tonta!_

_Lo vi y me sonrojé como una niñita, es que haber reaccionado así fue realmente penoso de mi parte, encima frente a él._

Fin Matsuri pov.

—Te tranquilizará saber que no soy ningún ladrón –dijo el pelirrojo, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa ladeada, aquella tan pequeña pero a la vez sexy, que le daba un aspecto bastante arrogante y sensual a la vez.

—Perdóname… me asustaste –se excusó Matsuri apenada, bajando la mirada y los brazos al tiempo —. De todos modos… ¿Querías decirme algo? –preguntó volviendo a ponerse nerviosa, de sólo pensar en lo ocurrido hace dos semanas sentía deseos de colgarse de la ventana de un edificio con un cable telefónico, de hecho sería una original forma de morir.

—Así es –Gaara se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto así que las palabras ni siquiera le querían salir —. V-verás… yo… sé que las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre nosotros… –pudo ver como el rostro de la castaña se encendía de color rojo y por un momento sintió que alguien le observaba, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero prefirió ignorarlo —. De todos modos yo me preguntaba… si no tienes a nadie con quien ir al baile y… si te gustaría ir conmigo.

Matsuri lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que después de eso que había pasado él la invitara al baile, estaba que saltaba de la emoción, pero se quedó quieta como una estatua.

—¿Matsuri? –la llamó el chico extrañado.

—¡S-sí! –respondió la joven alterada, asustándolo un poco debido a la reacción tan repentina —. ¡I-iría con mucho gusto! –después de aquellas palabras salió corriendo, pero no notó que una sonrisa un poco más grande adornaba ahora el rostro de Gaara, de hecho, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de ese detalle, el único que lo notó fue aquel sujeto que les estaba espiando, quien sonreía aún más abiertamente.

—Creo que les echaré una mano –murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y finalmente el día, o mejor dicho la noche, había llegado. Todos estaban emocionados por el baile, incluso Gaara estaba algo feliz por la "cita" que tendría con Matsuri, pues pensaba disculparse con ella por lo sucedido y de paso, tratar de llevar a cabo una relación que tuviera un futuro, era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en algo como tener una novia, o una andante o lo que fuera, pero Matsuri le provocaba esas cosas.

—Hey ¿Qué haces tan solo? –escuchó la escandalosa voz de Naruto. Volteó con molestia y le vio de la mano de su novia Hinata, la cual no estaba demás decir que se veía hermosa aquella noche, a veces Gaara se preguntaba como es que una chica tan delicada y bella como ella, había podido fijarse en un bruto como Naruto, pero eran así las cosas del amor, ¿no?

—Estoy esperando a mi pareja –respondió Gaara algo cabreado, pues Matsuri ya se había tardado lo suyo y a él no le gustaba esperar, nunca le había agradado —. Posiblemente e haya dejado plantado –murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó el rubio dudoso, pero sólo lo vio meterse las manos a los bolsillos. Esa costumbre nunca se le quitaría.

—Nada.

Estuvo un par de minutos más dándole de zapatazos al suelo, hasta que de pronto sintió una suave voz pronunciando su nombre y al voltearse a mirar, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Miró a la chica de arriba hacia abajo, sin poder creer que esa noche luciera tan hermosa llevando un simple vestido de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido hacia el lado izquierdo. Apenas estaba maquillada, casi ni se notaba, pero lucía tan linda que él pensó que estaba viendo un ángel.

—T-te ves hermosa –la halagó sin darse cuenta. Al verlo tan nervioso hasta Naruto se sorprendió, riendo levemente. Por su parte, Gaara le extendió su mano a su pareja por esta noche —. ¿Entramos?

—Seguro –respondió la castaña, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida.

Gaara pov.

_Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto tan bella. Y yo el muy idiota pensando que sólo la quería para eso, que imbécil fui, porque hubiera perdido la oportunidad de estar con una chica como ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan dulce._

Fin Gaara pov.

Matsuri pov.

_Estaba tan nerviosa, pensé que me caería al suelo o algo en cuanto lo viera, es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacos, pero al menos cuando él me dio su mano me sentí mucho más segura. Esa Sari, se había esmerado en arreglarme para esta noche, gritándome que esta vez no lo dejara escapar, creo que no le quedó clara mi explicación de la otra vez._

Fin Matsuri pov.

La noche avanzaba lenta y sin contratiempos, era la primera vez que Gaara bailaba con una chica en uno de esos bailes, porque los años anteriores ni siquiera había asistido, con falsas excusas como que le dolía el estómago o que tenía que hacer trabajos comunitarios para la iglesia a la cual ni siquiera asistía, esto era cada vez que las chicas se peleaban por invitarlo al baile.

Ahora, todas ellas, las de su club de fans, estaban que reventaban de la envidia al verle tan animado con esa _desconocida_.

De un momento a otro el hermano mayor de Gaara se le acercó, preocupado.

—Gaara, que bueno que te encuentro hermanito mío –dijo nervioso, mirando para todos lados con desespero —. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa? –Gaara frunció el ceño al verlo, aún no olvidaba que Kankuro no lo dejaba tranquilo con ese tema de la virginidad, pero sinceramente ya ni le importaba, mientras pudiera disfrutar de los momentos al lado de Matsuri nada más tenía importancia, ni siquiera que el idiota de su hermano lo estuviera fastidiando todo el día.

—Resulta que vine con una amiga y sin querer se le pasó un poquito la mano con el ponche de frutas, creo que tenía demasiado alcohol, la cosa es que se me ha perdido, no sé donde está.

Gaara volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ya saliste de esta escuela –dijo molesto, no tenía por que soportar las impertinencias de su hermano ahora que se la estaba pasando tan bien al lado de Matsuri, pero al ver la cara de súplica que tenía el castaño, no pudo más que suspirar —. De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

—Y-yo los acompaño –dijo tímidamente Matsuri, tomando la mano del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta, el cual asintió con la cabeza ante su ofrecimiento, pero ninguno de los dos notó la sonrisa de malicia en el rostro de Kankuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llevaban un buen rato buscando, pero no había ni rastros de la supuesta acompañante de Kankuro y Gaara ya se estaba cabreando, sobre todo al ver que Matsuri se había cansado de seguirlos. En un momento, el castaño sugirió ir por ella directamente al gimnasio de la escuela, a lo que los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, pero una vez ahí, tampoco vieron nada.

—¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó Gaara molesto.

—Tal vez en la bodega –recomendó Kankuro —. Tú y Matsuri vayan a aquella –señaló una de las dos bodegas —. Yo iré a la otra –y sin más desapareció tras la puerta de la bodega, a lo que Gaara volvió a suspirar con aburrimiento, dirigiendo sus pasos a la segunda y siendo seguido por la castaña.

—Kankuro idiota –se quejó con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la bodega junto a la chica, pero como lo esperaba, ahí no había nada más que artículos de educación física y un par de colchonetas en el suelo. Se volteó dispuesto a salir, pero de pronto oyó un sonido extraño, como de algo siendo trancado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y corrió hacia la puerta, soltando la mano de Matsuri —. ¡Kankuro! –gritó, golpeando la pesada puerta que no se movió ni un milímetro —. ¡Abre la puerta Kankuro! ¡¿Qué demonios planeas?

—¡Me lo agradecerás, hermanito! –respondió el castaño con burla —. ¡Por cierto, mira debajo de la puerta! –luego de eso sólo se oyeron pasos, alejándose.

El pelirrojo volvió a golpear la puerta con mucha rabia, pero se calmó al ver la cara de susto que Matsuri tenía.

—¿N-nos hemos quedado encerrados? –preguntó con los ojos llorosos, sentándose descuidadamente sobre una de las colchonetas.

Gaara se sintió mal al verla así, no quería que esta noche se arruinara de esa manera ¡Mataría a Kankuro en cuanto saliera de ese lugar! Pero por el momento debía calmarse y actuar con tacto, ya que ella estaba muy asustada por quedarse encerrada ahí toda la noche. Sin prisa, recogió lo que estaba bajo la puerta, no era más que un ridículo sobre blanco, ya hasta se sentía en una de esas películas donde debía resolver un acertijo para salir, pero el contenido no era para nada un acertijo, sino algo que lo enfureció en demasía, además de una nota muy ridícula.

"_Lo vas a necesitar hermanito, recuerda, siempre con protección"_

Arrugó la nota con su mano hecha un puño y la arrojó al piso, guardándose el otro objeto en el bolsillo del pantalón, para luego caminar y sentarse al lado de la castaña, que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lamento que esto haya terminado así, mi hermano Kankuro es un idiota y le gusta hacerme bromas, pero apenas salgamos de aquí lo machacaré seguro –le dijo a la chica, tratando de animarla de alguna manera, pero sus palabras no parecieron tener el efecto deseado, pues ella ni se movió. Suspiró —. Matsuri, escúchame… lo siento mucho, si te invité esta noche era para decírtelo…

Ella seguía quieta, sin siquiera mirarle, hasta comenzaba a dudar que ella realmente lo escuchara.

—El otro día escuché lo que hablabas con Saru.

—Sari –lo corrió la castaña, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, por suerte no se le había corrido el maquillaje, sino además de todo se vería horrible —. ¿Q-qué fue lo que oíste?

—La razón por la que te alejaste de mí aquel día en tu casa –apenas dijo esas palabras, pudo notar como la joven se ponía nerviosa y sus mejillas se enrojecían —. Sé que actué como un idiota, en ese momento sólo pensaba en tenerte entre mis brazos… pero… quiero que sepas algo importante –la tomó de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos, atravesándola con la intensidad de su mirada —. Yo nunca he estado con una mujer, todo eso que dicen de mí no son más que mentiras y malos entendidos, sé que es difícil que me creas, pero es la verdad –explicó, casi con desespero —. Y de ninguna manera te usaría y después te dejaría, yo… yo no soy así.

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando la vio sonreír, por lo que frunció el ceño.

—¿No me crees verdad?

—Sí te creo –le respondió Matsuri —. Te creo porque al mirarte a los ojos no veo ninguna duda, sé que no me estás mintiendo –le aseguró la castaña, volviendo a sonreírle, esta vez de forma mucho más dulce.

Gaara también sonrió, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad. Nuevamente se sentía como un idiota, pero no le importaba. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de la joven y con cuidado posó sus labios sobre los de ella, procurando esta vez no cometer la misma estupidez de antes. La besó con delicadeza, con dulzura, para demostrarle que verdaderamente le gustaba, que le hacía perder la razón. Encontró su lengua tímida y la obligó a tocar la suya, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía el aire y le costaba respirar, pero se sentía tan bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –interrogó al separarse de ella, pero sólo la vio sonreír, para volver a besarlo, esta vez más tímidamente.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo tampoco debí tratarte así la otra vez, pero tenía tanto miedo de no ser… lo que tú querías que fuera… –dijo apenada, bajando la mirada una vez más al no ser capaz de verlo a los ojos, pero fue Gaara quien la obligó a mirarlo, mostrándole esa seguridad que a ella tanto le había atraído de él.

—Yo no espero cambiarte o algo así, si es lo que te preocupa, me gusta como eres ahora –le sonrió, sin poder creer que había dicho algo como eso, pero ya que estaba aquí y solo con ella, no se arrepentiría de nada.

Matsuri volvió a besarlo, ahora con más pasión que antes, dejando de contener sus deseos una vez que sus manos se posaron sobre la solapa de la camisa blanca del chico, dirigiendo suavemente sus dedos hasta el segundo botón –ya que el primero no estaba abrochado– para abrirlo, sonriendo. A su vez Gaara la miró asombrado, se suponía que no pensaba hacerle nada esta noche, sólo besarla, pero nada más, sin embargo ella –con aquel pequeño gesto– le estaba indicando que quería mucho más.

—Ya no tengo miedo –afirmó, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta su propio hombro y se bajaba el tirante del vestido. Gaara aún estaba atónito, de cierta forma anhelaba que esto pasara, pero por el otro lado tenía miedo de hacerle daño, no sabía que pensar, esta chica era tan distinta a todas las que había conocido, por eso le gustaba tanto.

—Matsuri, no sé si sea buena idea, mira el lugar en donde estamos… y… además tú nunca… y yo nunca… –se enredó con sus propias palabras, no sabía que decirle para disuadirla, además él mismo no se sentía preparado para esto —, es decir… nosotros… tú y yo… –se golpeó la cabeza —. N-no quiero que las cosas salgan mal, no te quiero hacer daño Matsuri, no quiero obligarte a nada.

—No me harás daño, ni tampoco me estás obligando –dijo Matsuri, alejándose un poco de él por la vergüenza que de pronto sintió —. Pero… yo entiendo si ya no quieres estar conmigo, así que… mejor esperemos aquí hasta que tu hermano venga por nosotros, o lo haga otra persona.

—Yo nunca dije que no quería estar contigo Matsuri –aclaró Gaara enseguida, tomándola nuevamente de las manos y mirándola a los ojos —. Yo sí quiero estar contigo, ¿pero qué pasa si después te arrepientes? Ya te lo dije, no quiero lastimarte.

La castaña rió suavemente después de escucharle, otra vez lo hacía sentir ridículo, porque él estaba preocupándose demasiado por ella y en cambio la chica se reía de eso.

—No te burles de mí, esto es vergonzoso –se quejó sonrojado, desviando la mirada hacia un costado, a lo que Matsuri le tomó del mentón, besándolo con ternura.

—Yo no me voy a arrepentir de lo que pase aquí, te lo prometo –y dicho esto le volvió a sonreír, ahora dejando de mostrar inocencia en su mirada. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto más negros aún y los de Gaara parecían destellar de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería estar con ella, pero no porque quería tener sexo, sino porque quería hacerlo con Matsuri, con ella y nada más que con ella.

Y ahí, en mitad de aquella –sorprendentemente– cómoda colchoneta, la tumbó con cuidado para no incomodarla, dejándose caer sobre ella. Con sus manos recorría centímetro a centímetro su blanca piel, mientras sus labios rodaban desde el cuello níveo hasta los labios rojos. Ella también lo disfrutaba, aunque sus manos eran pequeñas, eran capaces de hacerle sentir maravillas con sus suaves caricias por su espalda, sus brazos y su pecho.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ya no traía la camisa encima y ésta yacía tirada a su lado, acompañando los zapatos de ambos que también habían sido arrojados en un momento de locura y pasión que les hizo olvidarse de todo. Gruñó en el oído de la castaña cuando la oyó quejarse de los nervios, al momento en que él posó una de sus manos sobre sus senos. Quería sentirla en plenitud y para eso, el vestido ya comenzaba a estorbarle, por esa razón bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de la castaña, subiéndole el vestido y acariciándola al mismo tiempo.

Matsuri enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos, sintiendo como su vestido lentamente iba subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta dejar la mitad descubierta. Sintió un poco de frío, pero éste de disipó apenas Gaara la abrazó, besando nuevamente su cuello y bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, en donde se entretuvo un buen rato, en aquel valle tan excitante. La vio sonrojarse por aquello y decidió quitarle por completo la prenda que aún la cubría de la cintura para arriba. La alzó un poco y finalmente la dejó sólo en ropa interior, arrojando el vestido a su lado.

La miró fijamente y sintió que la parte baja de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su carita tan dulce y su expresión agitada. Volvió a acercársele y besó nuevamente sus labios, tocando una vez más sus senos, mientras la oía gemir levemente. Sus dos manos se acoplaron a las formas redondas que ahora poseían, sin importarle que aún trajese puesto el brasier. Matsuri le acariciaba la espalda una y otra vez, trazando la línea de su columna vertebral, para luego bajar hasta posar las dos manos sobre el trasero del chico, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y abriendo un poco las piernas, para sentir en aquella zona tan sensible la excitación palpitante de él. Su rostro enrojeció todavía más, y gimió cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las suyas, encendiendo el fuego en ambos.

En menos de un minuto las manos de Gaara ya estaban buscando el broche del sujetador, para quitarlo, pero por más que trataba no lograba deshacerse de él, era tan molesto que lo estaba frustrando de sobremanera. Bufó cuando su tercer intento falló, por lo que Matsuri, alzándose un poco, terminó el trabajo por él, quitándose con timidez el brasier, para dejar a la vista de Gaara sus dos senos, tan blancos y redondos que lo dejaron maravillado.

—Eres tan linda… –susurró nervioso, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que veía a una chica así, nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda y ahora que observaba a Matsuri podía apreciar lo hermosa que era. Tragó saliva antes de besar suavemente uno de esos montes tan atrayentes, para luego morder levemente el botón rosado que sobresalía, atendiendo el otro con una de sus manos, mientras la segunda, se dirigía a una zona aún más íntima y seductora.

—Gaara… –gimió Matsuri al sentirle de esa manera, era tan vergonzoso y a la vez placentero, se sentía como un acto impuro, pero a la vez aquello no le importaba, mientras pudiera tenerlo a él. Sentía su entrepierna húmeda debido a la excitación que él le provocaba, además de las caricias que le entregaba. Cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua cuando la mano de Gaara tocó su parte más sensible, ese lugar que ella por tanto tiempo había guardado y que nadie había tocado antes, pero ahora era él el primero en hacerlo, el único al que ella dejaría hacerlo. Los dedos de Gaara se movían despacio, sutilmente, notando la humedad de la prenda interior y a la vez llenándose de deseos por explorar más allá de la barrera que le ponía la ropa, así que no esperó un segundo más para bajarla, deslizándola por todo el largo de las piernas de la chica, hasta quitarla por completo.

Ella sentía el afán de cubrirse, de no dejarse ver completamente desnuda por la mirada masculina, que sentía le atravesaba como una daga, pero a su vez, no le causaba temor, sí mucha vergüenza, pero no temor.

Sin decirle nada, Gaara volvió a besarla en los labios con efusividad, dirigiendo su mano a la entrepierna de la castaña, para acariciar delicadamente esa zona tan preciada para ella. Enseguida la oyó soltar esos gemidos que le encantaban, no sabía que tocar así a una chica la haría quejarse tanto, pero al menos era de placer y no de molestia. Sonrió para sí al ver su expresión al momento de hundir uno de sus dedos en ella, lucía tan adorable con esa carita sorprendida, que enseguida pasó a ser placentera cuando él comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella.

—E-eso es… tan vergonzoso… –se quejaba entre gemidos ahogados, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda, para sentir mejor el placer que el chico le ofrecía. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, era sin duda algo maravilloso y lo mejor de todo es que fuera él, el chico al que tanto amaba, quien lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Gaara la vio llegar al orgasmo, estaba completamente excitado y sentía que su pantalón le estaba apretando de una forma dolorosa, su sexo estaba duro y rogaba por liberarse de las telas que lo apresaban. Miró a la chica con cierta duda, pero fue ella misma quien la disipó en cuanto dirigió sus dos manos al broche de su pantalón, para abrirlo lentamente.

—Ya no quiero esperar más –le dijo como explicación, a lo que Gaara sólo sonrió. Él tampoco quería esperar, ansiaba el momento de estar dentro de ella, por eso, él mismo se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando al descubierto su miembro ya erecto, que clamaba por envolverse de la calidez de la joven que estaba debajo de él. Sin embargo, al verlo Matsuri se asustó un poco, a fin de cuentas nunca antes había visto a un chico desnudo en toda su vida.

—¿Estás segura Matsuri? –le preguntó Gaara una vez más antes de continuar, porque se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba del todo convencida, pero cuando la vio asentir con la cabeza supo que sí, que sólo eran los nervios de la primera vez, los mismos que hasta él sentía. La besó en los labios una vez más, estirando su brazo hasta volver a encontrar el pantalón. Si el idiota de Kankuro le servía para algo, al menos le había dejado muy claro en la notita que debía estar protegido, por lo que recogió el regalito del bolsillo del pantalón, era un pequeño paquetito cuadrado, el cual hizo sonrojar a Matsuri apenas lo vio.

Él la miró y supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando.

—No es lo que crees, yo no planee esto, es sólo que mi hermano… –fue interrumpido por un beso.

—No me importa eso –rió la castaña —. Sólo póntelo de una vez, es mejor estar prevenidos, ¿no?

Gaara desvió la mirada algo apenado mientras rasgaba el paquetito, sacando la protección y poniéndosela debidamente, ya que aunque esta sería su primera vez, estaba más que informado sobre el tema y no quería ser tan estúpido como para ser padre a tan corta edad.

Miró a Matsuri a los ojos y con cuidado se fue introduciendo en ella, sintiendo como el calor lo invadía desde la parte baja de su abdomen, pero a la vez notando la molestia de ella al llegar hasta esa barrera que le impedía seguir más adelante. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sabía que la primera vez de una chica era dolorosa, en cambio él estaba en la gloria.

La besó en los labios para tratar de calmarla, y a la vez ahogar su grito de dolor cuando, de una sola envestida, terminó de por entrar en ella de lleno. Matsuri le mordió el labio inferior y enterró las uñas en su espalda debido al dolor tan punzante que la acometió, pero eso a él no le molestó, a pesar de que su labio había comenzado a sangrar y al verlo ella se sorprendió un poco.

—P-perdón… –se disculpó, aún llorando del dolor que sentía —. N-no quería hacerlo.

Gaara se relamió los labios, limpiando la poca sangre que había corrido.

—No me importa, yo creo que a ti te duele más de lo que a mí me duele esto –aseguró, tomándole las piernas y acomodándolas mejor al rededor de sus caderas, obligándola a su vez a abrirlas un poco más, para así adaptarse más a aquella posición. Miró hacia abajo y pudo notar el hilito de sangre que corría entre las piernas de la chica, delatando que hasta cierto punto ella aún era pura, pero él mismo acababa de tomar esa inocencia, así como la suya propia, convirtiéndolos a ambos en un hombre y una mujer con todas sus letras.

—G-Gaara –lo llamó Matsuri, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo directo —. P-por favor –movió las caderas —. Hazlo ya… –le rogó, mordiéndose el labio al sentir que aún el dolor no pasaba, pero ansiaba sentirlo, sentir el placer que sólo él podría brindarle. Soltó un fuerte gemido en cuanto el chico comenzó a moverse atendiendo a su petición, al principio sólo podía sentir aquellas envestidas dolorosas, pero cuando menos lo notó, el placer ya la estaba invadiendo y era tan grande que no podía mantenerse callada, por más que trataba los gemidos escapaban solos de su garganta, sentía que para mañana quedaría ronca.

Gaara pov.

_Y por fin la tenía entre mis brazos. Se sentía tan maravilloso estar dentro de ella, moverme con esa plenitud y oírla gemir, gozando cada cosa que yo le hacía. Nunca creí que hacer esto fuese tan genial, pero supongo que sólo fue así porque estaba con ella, de haber sido otra persona no habría sido lo mismo._

_Creo que fue en ese instante, no, más bien desde la primera vez que la voltee a ver, que comencé a enamorarme de ella, por eso en aquel momento yo no estaba teniendo sexo con Matsuri, estaba haciéndole el amor a Matsuri y eso era infinitamente mejor._

Fin Gaara pov.

Matsuri pov.

_Y por fin se dio, mi primera vez en los brazos de Gaara. En un principio estaba tan nerviosa, pero después, cuando él estuvo dentro de mí, todo el miedo desapareció, yo sólo quería sentirlo más, quería explotar de plenitud a su lado, tenerlo sólo para mí._

_Sabía muy bien, desde el principio, que lo nuestro no era sólo sexo y por eso fue que lo hice con él, porque de alguna manera sentía que Gaara me quería, y yo lo amaba, por eso quería ser siempre suya._

Fin Matsuri pov.

Ambos estaban completamente entregados, se miraban a los ojos y de vez en cuando se besaban con fogosidad, sintiendo que el placer aumentaba más con cada envestida, hasta hacerles sentir que iban a culminar. El calor en sus cuerpos llegó a un punto insoportable, y en medio de un beso cargado de sentimientos, sintieron que llegaba el clímax, el orgasmo que tanto habían esperado sentir.

Gaara sintió como toda su esencia se derramaba en aquella barrera de látex, mientras Matsuri sentía explotar el calor dentro de ella, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, hasta dormir cada músculo. Gimió cuando el chico salió de ella, tomando su camisa para cubrir las partes íntimas de ambos y luego besarla en los labios otra vez.

—Fue grandioso –dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Gaara, el cual aún no paraba de sonreír, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo físico tan grande que había realizado.

—Sí, no estuvo mal para ser la primera –rió el chico, volviendo a besarla antes de que ella le protestara.

Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, cada uno con sus propios problemas y pensamientos, se habían entregado y habían sentido eso que tanto querían. La primera vez había sucedido, pero estaban seguros de que no sería la última.

Vendrían muchas más.

Fin.

Adelanto:

_No era fácil ser Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre tan atractivo, que dejaba a todas las chicas suspirando de amor en cuanto le veían en sus comerciales o a la salida de alguno de sus estrenos. Todas las mujeres lo adoraban y todos los hombres lo envidiaban, porque era el actor de cine más codiciado del espectáculo; guapo, millonario y con una carrera exitosa ¿Qué más podría hacerle falta?_

_Pero fue ahí que supo la respuesta a esa pregunta, cuando la vio a ella, tan candente, tan hermosa, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo grácilmente por su espalda, los ojos de color jade enmarcados por su fino rostro y el cuerpo delgado y atlético, no negaba que le faltaba un poco de pechos, pero aún así era preciosa; su compañera de actuación, Haruno Sakura._

_Desde que habían comenzado las grabaciones no la dejaba de mirar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Él era fuego en toda su majestuosidad, así lo definían las revistas de farándula cuando hablaban del hombre más codiciado por el sexo femenino en el mundo de la fama. Muchas veces había pensado en lanzarse salvajemente a sus brazos y apagar el incendio que había dentro de ella, pero siempre aparecía esa mujer que le impedía siquiera tocarlo fuera del set de grabación; su novia Karin._

_¿Por qué un hombre como él andaría con esa mujer tan celosa y posesiva? Quería entenderlo, pero no podía._

_Si tan sólo pudiera quemarse con la pasión que él le provocaba…_

Próximo capítulo: Jugar Con Fuego.

**00000000000000**

**¡Bueno!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque creo que no me quedó tan bien como otros, pero ni modo jajaja.**

**En fin, ahí tuvieron un adelanto de lo que será la historia SasuSaku, que se dará en un ambiente de luces y farándula ¿Se lo imaginan?**

**Je, bueno, hasta otra ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
